full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Mari Kelley
- Vivien Amell= - Mari = - Comette = }}}} }} Mari Kelley is the athletic next door room mate of Jaqueline Jekyll, as well as a best friend since she moved in. She is also Jackie Hyde’s biggest fan when she first went clubbing, and becomes Jaqueline’s confidante when she learns the secret. And due to an accident while in the lab, she too is turned into a Hyde that calls herself Comette. Characteristics *'Name': Maria ‘Mary’ Kelley *'Alias': Comette *'Age': 16 *'Hair': light brown (Orange in Hyde Form) *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow in Hyde) *'Likes': Biking, nature walks, Jaqueline and (friend and friend with benefits), Mikey and Kylie, Tom (workout buddy), Italian food, swimming *'Dislikes': people picking on animals, her former self, *'Family': Mortimer Kelley (father) Appearance Casual She is a sixteen year old Hispanic girl, with a slender figure built from cardio and bike riding. She has light tanned skin, brown eyes, and brown hair cut short to her neck, but has a bang of hair that covers her left eye. She wears a black sports bra underneath an orange T-shirt, with orange bands on her wrists, black work out pants with blue cut jean shorts on top, and white and orange sneakers. Hyde - Commette Background Maria ‘Mari’ Kelley was born in Everett, Washington, and rasied in the Snowside Apartment complex by her father, while her mother left them both. It had been a tough time for her growing up without a mother, so she had to toughen up as well. Meaning she decided to work out and stay physically strong, while any chance of being feminine was thrown aside to strengthen her resolve. As such, due to her tough girl exterior, she had little to no success in having any friends or relationships. However, on the shopping day that Mari took Jaqueline out on, a gang breaks in to steal the cashier’s money, hitting and seriously wounding her. Both taken as hostages for kidnapping money, Jaqueline convinces the gang to steal a transfusion kit to save her life. Realizing she was gonna die, Jaqueline gave her a transfusion of her own blood as there were no other supplies that the gang members brought. After she was stabilized, and the Talbot Pack saving them from the kidnapping, she and Jaqueline went home, with her going straight to bed. Fully unaware what was swimming in her blood was changing her. That night, Mari was fantasizing all about Jackie, which triggered her transformation and awakening as Comette. Once she awoke, she busted right into Jaqueline’s room, startling the poor girl, as Comette was ready for some action, starting with a kiss. It was then that Jaqueline transformed into Jackie, in which the two realized that an emotional trigger was necessary to start the transformation. Now all that was needed to do was to calm the now seriously excited Comette. So calming her a bit, the two went out clubbing (with outfits that Jackie had subliminally gotten Jaqueline to buy), and hit out on the town. Unfortunately, this ended in a two-way brawl against a duo of new foes: Tricera and Rex. Luckily the two Hydes managed to fend off the beasts and stop them both. Once they did, they returned back to the apartment, both too exhausted, even to make out, and just simply fell asleep, cuddled together, until the next morning. Once Mari awoke, she expected for Jackie to be held in her arms… only to find Jaqueline, wearing what Jackie had worn. Once it became clear, and Jaqueline awoke, Mari made the claim that Jaqueline Jekyll was Jackie Hyde, and a much embarrassed Jaqueline stated that she was Comette. The two then worked together to learn how to transform at will, using Mari’s meditating techniques from her martial arts had found the triggers to allow them full control to transform, though Mari would often make them both transform all for the fun of it. Personality Mari is the outgoing friend that Jaqueline needs in her life. She’s like the adventurous sister that always encourages others to live. She’s athletic and encourages Jaqueline to do the same in order to help build the body that she longs for. Although she can come off as a little pushy and overbearing sometimes, though she usually means well. Mostly when it comes to Mikey, since she’s aware of his reputation of taking pics of girls in the locker room and showers. In fact, she was one of those girls he took a picture of, and threatened to give him the ‘Bob Barker Treatment’ with the back of her heel for good measure. She can’t really understand why Jaqueline has fallen in love with the guy, but she’s aware that Mikey makes her feel beautiful when even she can’t see that beauty herself. As adventurous goes when it comes to relationships, she takes it to the extreme. It’s no secret to Jaqueline that she’s bi-sexual, as her closeness is apparent. Though she doesn’t try to hit on her in any way, knowing she doesn’t want to ruin the friendship she has with Jaqueline. Though with Jackie… that’s a whole other story. Commette As Commette, her adventurous nature has shown to go through the roof, but not reckless as one would believe a Hyde would be. She still retains her characteristics, but her flirtation has gone sky-rocketing when it comes to those she loves, especially Jackie… who doesn’t seem to mind unlike Jaqueline. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Hyde Abilities' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Durability' *'Size and Mass' *'Enhanced Super Speed and Agility': Due to her build (and lack of breasts), she's unquestionably more fast and agile than the other Hydes. *'Thermo-Chemical Energy Field Propulsion': Comette possesses the ability to bodily generate thermo-chemical energy and release it from her skin. This energy is used as thrust to cause her body to be propelled through the air, like her namesake, at great heights and speeds with considerable maneuverability. She can control her speed and direction through sheer act of will. At first she could only release this energy from her feet, but now she can fire it from almost any part of her body, to a wide variety of effects, such as channeling it into bio-kinetic blasts from her hands. **'Blast Field': This energy also manifests itself as an impenetrable and virtually indestructible “blast field”. She can use this blast-field to function as a personal shield or extending it to encompass others, shape the field around another person to imprison them, or absorb outside kinetic impact into her own energy supply and then re-channel it to increase the bludgeoning power of her blows or create explosive shock waves upon impact. **'Superhuman Durability': When she is using her superhuman powers, Comette possesses superhuman durability due to the energy field that forms around her body. Skills *'Sports' *'Body Coordination' *'Dancing' *'Track and Athletics' Equipment Relationships Mari's Relationships Gallery Marie Kelley (Comette) pumped up.JPG|Mari Kelley (Comette) pumped up Mari Kelley, casual and Hyde Attire.JPG|Human Mari Kelley (Comette), Anatomy and Hyde Attire.JPG|Comette Voice Actor Carolina Ravassa Trivia *Mari/Commette's theme song is Nightcore - Bad Girlfriend. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Hydes Category:The Free Hydes Category:Jaqueline's Love Interests Category:Theodore's Love Interests Category:Evolved Class Hyde